Different Amu
by broken doll of despair
Summary: WHAT if Amu had two souls? one is a hot teen who wants to tease amu into submission with her own charas and a gift, how will all of the other characters react?
1. Chapter 1

Different Amu

Chapter 1

Amu Hinamori was fuming, it was supposed to be the schools camping trip, however Utau Hoshina and Ikuto Tsukyomi's school had come as well and now they were having a singing competition, Utau was up there now singing her way to everyone's heart eggs, before turning them into X eggs. The little bitch. She was singing her song Miekyuu butterfly, and the most irritating thing was that they weren't allowed to intervene; otherwise people would think that they were wackos.

"let me take over" a voice whispered in her head, that voice belonged to Grace, ever since she could remember she and Grace had shared a body, when Grace took over her physical being changed. Her hair was long and a dark rich brown, her skin was the shade of a Europeans and her eyes were as blue as the ocean, they switched when Grace's talent was needed. "Fine" she mumbled, Amu slipped into the crowd and went outside, where she was consumed by a whirlwind of blue flowers.

Ran, Miki and Suu went back inside of her and Angelica and Yora came out, Angelica was an Angel, with a devlish personality while Yora was a female version of Yoru. "Let's get this party started!" Grace whispered as she wove her way throughout the crowd to take place as the next singer in the karaoke competition. When Grace walked on stage, just to tease Amu she winked at Ikuto, and blew a kiss towards Tadase and stuck her tongue out at Utau. When she got up to the microphone she decided to sing one of her own personal favourite songs Nemo by Nightwish.

This is me for forever/One of the lost ones/The one without a name/Without an honest heart/As compass/This is me for forever/One without a name/These lines the last endeavour/To find the missing lifeline

Oh how I wish/For soothing rain/All I wish is to dream again/My loving heart/Lost in the dark/For hope I'd give my everything

My flower, withered between/The pages 2 and 3/The ones and forever bloom/Gone with my sins/Walk the dark path/Sleep with angels/Call the past for help/Touch me with your love/And reveal to me my true name

Oh how I wish/For soothing rain/All I wish is to dream again/My loving heart/Lost in the dark/For hope I'd give my everything/Oh how I wish/For soothing rain/All I wish is to dream again/Once and for all/And all for once/Nemo my name forevermore

Nemo sailing home/Nemo letting go

Oh how I wish/For soothing rain/All I wish is to dream again/My loving heart/Lost in the dark/For hope I'd give my everything/Oh how I wish/For soothing rain/All I wish is to dream again/Once and for all/And all for once/Nemo my name forevermore/My name forevermore…

As she sung all of the eggs were purified and the children were given new hope for their dreams, as the song ended both Grace and Amu were pleased to see that Utau was pissed off! As the next person went up to sing they slipped back, and in a flurry of red rose petals Hinamori Amu was back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Did you see that girl Amu-chan? Nadeshiko asked, all of the guardians were trying to figure out who she was. Amu was getting annoyed with Grace laughing and mocking the other guardians in her mind. "I've got to get home, my parents want me to babysit Ami again, ja ne" "Amu- chi your parents are getting you to babysit Ami a lot aren't they?" "Hai." "Don't forget Amu- chan we've got to go to the black diamond's concert!" Amu raised her hand as she ran out, unaware that a certain blue haired Neko was awaiting her.

"Yo" said a voice from right behind Amu's ear. "I-i-i-kuto, what are you doing here?" Amu asked, suddenly very suspicious since a smirk had appeared on the thieving cat thief's mouth. "I was bored and I heard you were going to the Black Diamonds concert, so I decided to tell you that I'd be there as well. Well ja ne." Damn Neko.


	3. Chapter 3

Amu met up with the other guardians before the concert, Grace had taken over and had made Amu wear fishnet stockings, black denim short shorts and a white bell sleeved with a black corset over the top of that, Tadase was blushing like a school girl. Grace obviously knew how he was going to react, she was snickering quietly all the way through Utau's song, finally Amu and Grace decided that enough was enough and threw a dagger up into the air causing a light to crash and everyone to rush out. Amu went along with the crowd and slipped outside and slipped into the alley way and gave Grace control. (and to any perverted minds that doesn't mean birth control).


	4. Chapter 4

"The X eggs are leaving again." Rima stated, 'after all', she thought, 'with their minds all fixed on a fight they probably wouldn't have noticed, and outside the eggs were being purified by Grace who was singing Nightwish's song Candence of her last breath (look it up on youtube you idiots).

"hey tadase kun," "hai, what is it Rima chan?" those clothes, they are the same as Amu chans." Everyone was slowly coming up with ideas as to why Grace had the same clothes as Amu,

Ikuto: it couldn't be Amu, coincidence

Utau: I don't Care she is stealing something that is mine, how DARE she?

Kairi: I'll have to do more research…..

Rima: probably just a coincidence, but then again whenever she shows up Amu goes missing.

Yaya: Yaya want candy

Tadase: ….Pretty girl…..

As soon as the song finished she was off like lightning, the wind carrying her laugh back to her pursuers. Red Rose petals were blown along by the wind as she disappeared and Amu Hinamori reappeared infront of her house, calmly walking upstairs and changing into her pyjamas


	5. Chapter 5

Tap, tap, tap, Amu moaned in her sleep reluctant to get up to what was probably nothing more than a moth, tap, tap, tap "noooooooo" Amu moaned, picking up her pink pillow she pulled it over the top of her head and shielded her ears. Grace wasn't happy, someone was trying to wake Amu up, and that meant Grace had to get up to, and if Grace had to get up she would make a sailor look like a perfect English gentleman with the language she was about to let loose in Amu's mind.

"Ikuto just pick the lock baka!" Utau stated impatiently, she was only here so she could find out where the bitch was. "fine" ikuto mumbled as he picked the lock."

"ahhmph" was Amu's reaction to being shaken awake and then someone putting a hand over her mouth, Grace was to let loose a bunch of swears. "shh Hinamori san, we just wanted to know where you went after the concert." Tadase said in a hushed voice. Amu looked at him as if he had grown another head, "tadase kun I didn't go to the concert I was here all night babysitting Ami" Amu lied to the idiots. Ikuto was an expert lier himself so he picked up on the lie but didn't say anything.

The Guardians looked at each other in horror when they all got outside, Utau called a limo, ikuto went off to an abandoned house to think, and everyone else went home


	6. IMPORTANT YOU HAVE TO READ THIS

AN sorry but ive lost inspiration for this and one of the comments was really stupid the next chapter is going to end it all. one of the comments i got was really stupid so im going to explain it once. Grace isnt Amu's split personality, when Amu was being born Grace was a transfer student and was in a car crash, she died but she wanted to do something worthwhile with her life so she find Amu being born and her and her shugo chara's went inside of Amu and they share a body with her. think of it as if Grace is a guest and Amu is a hotel. she is merely there until Grace has enough strength to rip herself from Amu's body.


	7. final Goodbye

( Easter headquarters trying to stop the giant X chara)

'it's to strong for me alone' was the thought running through Amu's head 'GRACE' Amu mentally screamed. Blue petals became a tornado "AMU!" everyone screamed, Ikuto ran towards her, only to be brutally thrown back. Red petals joined the blue, and all movement stopped as two ear piercing, bone shattering, blood curdling screams ripped out of the tornado.

When the petals finally drifted away there were two girls left standing there "AMU" Ikuto yelled lunging for the pinkette "don't ever scare me like that again" he sobbed.

"Amu I'm going to make all of you think that something different happened, Amu you will remember me and all I have taught you, I will purify these X eggs while you all sleep." Grace cooed soothingly. The petal tornado picked back up again and purified the giant X chara, and as it smiled they all rested their eyes, Ikuto holding onto Amu as if she would disappear into thin air.

A figure with pure white wings appeared "you have finished what you longed to do, now you must return to the land where spirits freely fly" Grace smiled oncee more at Amu's sleeping figure, before taking the figures hand and glowing a soft blue.

Time Skip

Ikuto had just dropped Amu back home from their date, "You'd be proud of me, I think, I've finally grown into who I am truly meant to be,…. Grace" and picking up a photo she smiled, it had appeared one morning on her dresser. In it a smiling pinkette with honey eyes smiled while a European girl with brown hair and blue eyes draped her arm over the pinkettes shoulders winking and smirking like she knew exactly what you were thinking.

Time skip (Amu's Dead)

Outside japan on the shores of the Australian coast was a cave and in that cave there are two girls both are dead both are happy, and they play in the cave because there is a garden there a garden full of lush green grass, and of a willow above a small pond and under that willow there are two flowers that will forever grow next to each other, a blue Lily and a red Rose. And even when the world ends the pinkette and the brunette will forever play in their cave, un-aware of anything other than Joy.


	8. Sorry Pls Read it

an here is a disclaimer the song belongs to nightwish i have no right to it but i really like both songs and because this disclaimer is here im safe :P and secondly i only own the plot not the characters, other than grace they arent mine

luv ya

sry i ended it but i lost inspiration

luv ya sry


End file.
